Blog użytkownika:Filx12/Jak dzisiaj wytresować smoka
Czy ludzie i smoki znów się zaprzyjaźnią? 100 słów od autora, czyli wstęp Po ukończeniu Sekretu Nocnych Furii, czyli mojego ostatniego opowiadania, zrobiłem sobie dłuższą przerwę od pisania. Co podczas niej robiłem? Oczywiście wymyślałem nową historię. Podczas jednego z bezśnieżnych, zimowych dni, siedząc na fotelu, pomyślałem: „Ciekawe jakby wyglądało JWS, gdyby działo się w dzisiejszych czasach”. Uznałem, że to dobry materiał na ciekawe opowiadanie, więc postanowiłem to opisać. Muszę jednak podkreślić, że nie będzie to zrzynka cal w cal scenariusza pierwszej części naszego ulubionego filmu. Na pewno zbierze się trochę tekstu, więc żeby ułatwić Wam czytanie podzielę historię na kilka części, które będę wstawiał co jakiś czas. Wyobraźcie sobie, że są to reklamy:D. Życzę miłego czytania! Część 1 Smoki? W XXI wieku za bardzo to one nie są lubiane. Uznano je za niebezpieczne, zaczęto wyłapywać i zamykać w specjalnych ośrodkach. I dobrze. Przynajmniej nie zrobią nikomu krzywdy. Łowcy Smoków nie ujawniają, co dzieje się ze smokami w ośrodkach, ale ja wiem. Mój ojciec jest jednym z nich. Poluje na smoki. Wiem, że badają smoki i robią wszystko, żeby osłabić ich instynkty i umiejętności. Jeśli uda im się tego dokonać, wypuszczą smoki na wolność. Ludzie sądzą, że to zły pomysł, że wypuszczone na wolność smoki odzyskają to, co im odebrano, z pomocą smoków, których nie udało się złapać. Mylą się. Na wolności nie pozostał żaden smok. Wszystkie zostały złapane. Aiden wracał właśnie do domu ze swoim tatą. W każdą sobotę jeździli do dziadków na wieś. Teraz było tak samo. Jak zwykle wracali, gdy już było ciemno, a ponieważ było lato, ciemno robiło się dosyć późno. Aiden lubił te 10 minut drogi, podczas których wypytywał tatę o smoki. Traktował je raczej jako bohaterów odrobinę strasznych opowieści, niż jako przyjaciół, czy nawet zwierzęta. Czasami wypytywał tatę, żeby poczuć ten delikatny, przyjemny strach, taki, jaki czuje się w Halloween, a czasami po prostu z ciekawości. - Działo się coś w pracy?- spytał. - Zębacz próbował odgryźć rękę Davidowi- odparł swoim lekko zachrypniętym głosem ojciec. Aiden doszedł do wniosku, że jego tata nie jest dziś zbyt rozmowny. Siedział obok niego na przednim siedzeniu auta, ale oczy miał skierowane na drogę, więc żeby mu w nie spojrzeć, musiał się wychylić do przodu. Światło księżyca nadawało im czarnego koloru, ale Aiden wiedział, że są brązowe. Na pierwszy rzut oka spojrzenie jego ojca wydawało się normalne. Aiden przymrużył oczy. Nadal nic nie dostrzegał. Być może dziwne zachowanie ojca było tylko jego wymysłem. Zadzwonił telefon. Tata natychmiast odebrał. - Halo? - Słuchaj, Roger, ten smok...- usłyszał przestraszony głos kolegi taty z pracy, Davida. - Nie teraz, David. Aiden może usłyszeć- przerwał ostro ojciec. - Po prostu przyjedź do nas jak najszybciej- odrzekł David. - Już jadę. Smok? Czy chodziło o tego Zębacza, który chciał odgryźć Davidowi rękę? Albo o jakiegoś innego smoka z ośrodka, w którym pracował jego ojciec? Czy to możliwe, że...? Nie, Aiden nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, że jakiś smok mógłby umknąć Łowcom. Musiał się jednak upewnić. - Tato, o jakim smoku mówił David?- spytał. - To nic takiego... Jeden z naszych smoków złamał sobie nogę- usłyszał odpowiedź. Aiden zwrócił uwagę, że tata zrobił dłuższą przerwę przed wypowiedzeniem drugiego zdania. Czyżby zmyślał? Jeszcze raz spojrzał ojcu w oczy. Teraz wyraźnie dostrzegał w nich niepokój. Skoro jego ojciec się bał, musiało stać się coś złego. Aiden wiedział jednak, że nie wyciągnie niczego od taty, więc postanowił odpuścić. Przynajmniej na razie. Jego ojciec nagle odwrócił głowę w prawo. Na początku Aiden sądził, że patrzy na niego, ale... - Uwaga!- krzyknął jego ojciec. Aiden też chciał spojrzeć w tamtą stronę, lecz zanim zdążył to zrobić, coś uderzyło w ich samochód. Wystrzeliły poduszki powietrzne. Ich auto wypadło z drogi i wylądowało dachem w dół na polu tuż obok. Aiden czuł ból. Dotknął najbardziej bolącego miejsca, czyli czoła. Od razu zrozumiał. Krwawił. Spanikował. Jedyną myślą, na którą było go w tej chwili stać było to, że znajdują się jakieś dwa kilometry od najbliższej miejscowości, a ta droga nie była zbyt często uczęszczana. Spojrzał na ojca. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że jest nieprzytomny. Teraz nikt nie mógł mu pomóc. Nagle przez wybitą szybę obok niego do auta wślizgnęły się jakieś kształty. Miał wrażenie, że są czerwone albo pomarańczowe, ale przez ciemność i ból głowy nie był w stanie tego stwierdzić. Kształty wyciągnęły go z auta. Pojawiło się ich więcej, chociaż mógł to być jeden kształt z wieloma kończynami. Cień ruszył ku jego ojcu. Jego również wyciągnął z auta. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi skrzydła, ale uznał, że to przez wypadek. Zaczął mdleć. Nagle cień znalazł się pod nim. Na chwilę film mu się urwał. Wszystko gdzieś zniknęło. Spojrzał w dół i zrozumiał... był w powietrzu, a kształt wciąż znajdował się pod nim. Za nim na pewno siedział jego ojciec. Boże, skoro przywidują mu się takie rzeczy, to pewnie umiera! Znowu stracił kontakt ze światem. Widział wielki budynek i ludzi biegnących w jego stronę. Wszyscy byli ubrani na biało i jasno zielono. Tata wciąż był obok niego, ale kształt zniknął. Zemdlał. Wszędzie było jasno. Leżał w łóżku. Po prawej widział ojca, a po lewej jakiegoś kaszlącego nieznajomego. Zasnął. Gdy obudził się na dobre, a jego umysł znów pracował jak powinien, był w szpitalu. Jak się tu znalazł? Przypomniał sobie wypadek i dziwny kształt. Zebrał wszystkie myśli w całość. Czy ten kształt mógł być smokiem? Czy smok uratowałby ich? Raczej nie. Smok by ich zabił. Przecież nie bez powodu smoki zamknięto w ośrodkach. Właśnie... Wszystkie smoki zamknięto w ośrodkach. Ale dziwne zachowanie ojca. Nie. Później to przemyśli. Teraz musi wrócić do zdrowia. Faktów do poskładania było za dużo jak na jego stan. Spojrzał w prawo. Jego ojciec wciąż spał. Kaszlącego pacjenta po lewej nie było. Byli w pokoju sami. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu minęło od wypadku. Pomyślał, że w sali jest trochę duszno. Spojrzał na okno, żeby przekonać się, czy jest otwarte, ale zamiast niebieskiego nieba zobaczył czerwono-pomarańczową smoczą głowę. Część 2 Nie czuł strachu. Nie panikował. Wiedział, że ten smok uratował życie jemu i jego ojcu. Powoli wstał z łóżka. Ostrożnie podszedł do okna. Smok wpatrywał się w niego swoimi oczami o pomarańczowych źrenicach gada. Otworzył okno na oścież. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić, a potem jego ręka sama ruszyła w stronę smoka. Położył mu rękę na nosie. Smok nie protestował, a nawet sprawiał wrażenie, jakby rozumiał myśli Aidena. Aiden poczuł między nimi jakąś więź. Przez chwilę czuł się, jakby na świecie byli tylko on i ten smok. Potem cofnął rękę. Smok spojrzał na niego, a on przyjrzał się dokładniej jego głowie. Cała pokryta była pomarańczowymi łuskami. Uszy smoka miały wydłużony kształt i były czerwone. Szyję miał grubą jak na człowieka (choć jak na smoka zapewne przeciętną). Aiden wychylił się delikatnie w oknie i zobaczył, że smok przyczepił się łapami do ściany, a kilku metrowym, pomarańczowym ogonem chwycił parapet okna. Posiadał spory, również pomarańczowy, korpus, który częściowo zasłaniały czerwone skrzydła. Były one długie i Aiden odniósł wrażenie, że mają dobry kształt do robienia szybkich zwrotów, ale nie znał się aż tak na smokach, więc głowy by nie dał. - Musisz się schować- powiedział do smoka, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze nikt go nie zauważył. Gdy smok nie ruszał się z miejsca przez dłuższą chwilę, chłopak zaczął się obawiać, że ten go nie rozumie, jednak smok wykonał głową ruch, który przypominał skinięcie, po czym zaczął się wspinać na dach. Aiden stwierdził w duchu, że nie do końca to miał na myśli mówiąc do smoka, żeby się schował. Gdy stracił bestię z oczu, pomyślał, że to niezwykłe, że tak szybko zmienił zdanie na temat istot, które były dla niego złowrogimi drapieżnikami przez prawie piętnaście lat. Podszedł do łóżka ojca, usiadł na jego krawędzi i zaczął wspominać wszystko, co czuł i myślał o smokach przez całe życie. Gdy miał kilka lat, panicznie się bał nawet na wspomnienie słowa "smok". Później strach zelżał, a w końcu stał się przyjemny i przerodził się w zainteresowanie. Będzie musiał wypytać ojca, gdy już wrócą do domu. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co zamierza zrobić ze smokiem, ale pragnął mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć za uratowanie. Wiedział, że tak właściwie wypadek został spowodowany przez tego smoka, ale wiedział też, że nie był to celowy atak, gdyż w przeciwnym razie nie otrzymaliby pomocy. Być może uciekał przed Łowcami. Na wspomnienie o Łowcach Smoków do jego głowy napłynęły nowe myśli. Łowcy... czy to możliwe, że łapali smoki, mimo że te nikomu nie zagrażały? A jeśli tak, to czy jego ojciec jest taki jak reszta? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Po tygodniu lekarze uznali, że mogą już opuścić szpital, ale tacie Aidena zlecili uważanie na siebie i wzięcie krótkiego urlopu. Gdy tylko wrócili do domu, mama zalała ich morzem pytań. - Co się stało?- pytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź ciągnęła dalej.- Nic wam nie jest? Jak do tego doszło? Chciałam was odwiedzić w szpitalu, ale David powiedział... - Spokojnie- przerwał jej tata.- Już dobrze. Nic nam nie jest, ale... - Co?- przerwała z niepokojem mama. - Potrzebujemy nowego auta- uśmiechnął się tata. Mama odpowiedziała mu nadal nieco nerwowym uśmiechem. - A jak ty się czujesz?- zapytała Aidena. - Dobrze- odpowiedział chłopak.- Mamy jakieś mięso? - Jest... w lodówce- odpowiedziała wyraźnie zaskoczona mama. - Super, dzięki. Pobiegł do lodówki, wyjął z niej całe mięso, jakie mieli, a potem spakował je do worka, który leżał na stole. Ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Co robisz?- zdziwiła się jego mama. - Muszę lecieć- odpowiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi.- Pa! Opuścił klatkę i ruszył w stronę pola, które znajdowało się pół kilometra od ich osiedla. Wiedział, że smok podążał za nimi, gdy David odwoził ich do domu, bo widział fragmenty pomarańczowego ciała przelatujące z dachu na dach. Gdy dotarł do polanki, jego oczom ukazało się znajome miejsce. Stara, opuszczona stodoła stała tu już, gdy miał dwa lata. Nikt tu nigdy nie zaglądał, więc była to najlepsza kryjówka dla smoka, na jaką go było stać. Smok dołączył do niego w połowie drogi od krańca polany do stodoły. Poruszał się skacząc, jednak z pewnością umiał też normalnie chodzić i biegać. Gdy znaleźli się w nowym domu smoka, Aiden wysypał całe mięso z worka na ziemię. - Masz, zjedz to- powiedział, a gdy smok zaczął jeść, zaczął mówić dalej.- Musisz tu zostać. Będziesz tu bezpieczny, a w nocy nie powinno być ci tu zbyt zimno. Muszę już wracać, ale przyjdę tu jutro po szkole. Będę przychodził do ciebie codziennie, ok? Nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuścił stodołę i ruszył do domu. Następnego dnia musiał wrócić do szkoły. Nie lubił tego miejsca nie ze względu na naukę, ale ze względu na ludzi. Większość z nich była drętwa, mdła i bez charakteru. Większość... nie przepadała za nim. Nie dziwił się im. Jak na swój wiek i w stosunku do rówieśników był chudy i słaby. Gdyby był na ich miejscu, też by się nie lubił. Niewiele było osób wartych wspomnienia: Will- niski chłopak o niebieskich oczach i brązowych włosach, który był dość nietypowy, ale lubił Aidena, a Aiden lubił jego. Było też rodzeństwo- Alan i Alice, byli wysocy, mieli długie, jasne włosy, zielone oczy i ciągle się kłócili, ale przynajmniej był z nich ubaw. I była też Jade... Najładniejsza dziewczyna jaką Aiden kiedykolwiek poznał. Podobały mu się jej blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, smukła sylwetka i jej charakter. Niestety... należała do innej ligi. Nie miał u niej szans. Szedł korytarzem, z głową pełną myśli o Jade, gdy nagle na kogoś wpadł. Spojrzał w górę, gdyż ten, z którym się zderzył, był znacznie wyższy. Bruce- olbrzymiej postury gnojek, który dogryzał wszystkim, którzy byli od niego mniejsi. Miał bardzo ciemne oczy i czarne włosy, a jego mięśnie przywodziły na myśl wikinga. - Masz jakiś problem?- zapytał dość niskim głosem. Aiden nie odpowiedział, tylko pobiegł szybko w stronę klasy. Zanim osiłek zareagował, był już dobre dwadzieścia metrów od niego, więc nawet nie próbował go dogonić. Był to dzień jak co dzień, jak zwykle nic ciekawego się nie działo. Aiden jakoś przebrnął przez ten ocean nudy i rozpaczy, a potem wrócił do domu, zostawił plecak, wziął trochę mięsa i poszedł do smoka. Wszedł do stodoły, rozejrzał się, ale jego nigdzie nie było widać. Czy mógł odejść? A może po prostu poluje? Lub... coś. Nagle coś skoczyło na niego z góry i przygniotło do ziemi. Przez chwilę był przerażony, ale szybko do niego dotarło, że to jego nowy przyjaciel. Najwyraźniej był to dla niego rodzaj zabawy. - Rety!- krzyknął Aiden do smoka.- Przestraszyłem się. Skradzasz się jak duch. Już od wczoraj starał się znaleźć odpowiednie imię dla swojego smoka, ale nie mógł nic wymyślić. Gdy smok się od niego odsunął, zagadnął do niego: - A może właśnie tak chcesz się nazywać? Duch. Co ty na to? Najpierw smok zrobił dziwną minę, jakby się zastanawiał, a potem wykonał ruch, który w jego wykonaniu oznaczał "tak". Minął kolejny dzień, potem następny i jeszcze jeden. Aiden codziennie po szkole odwiedzał Ducha, przynosił mu jedzenie, bawił się z nim i poznawał jego naturę. Dwa dni później jego rodzice zaczęli zadawać mu pytania, gdzie się podziewa po szkole, jednak jakoś unikał odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że się nie domyślą. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie Bruce. Ciągle próbował dopaść Aidena, łaził za nim, nie chciał dać za wygraną. Chłopak przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się, czy Duch nie mógłby załatwić sprawy, lecz uznał, że to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Bruce na pewno powiadomiłby Łowców. Aiden był świadom, że prędzej czy później będzie zmuszony powiedzieć rodzicom o Duchu, jednak na razie starał się o tym nie myśleć. Ma jeszcze czas. Mijały kolejne dni. Aiden chciał zobaczyć, co jego smok potrafi, jednak test latania był niemożliwy, bo smoki raczej rzucają się w oczy. Poustawiaj jednak różne drewniane "cele", w które jego smok miał za zadanie trefić płomieniami. Aiden jeszcze przed poznaniem Ducha wypytał ojca o to, jak wygląda smoczy ogień. Wiedział, że różne gatunki smoków zieją różnym rodzajem ognia, jednak o takim, jakim posługiwał się Duch, jeszcze nie słyszał. Z jego paszczy wylatywał ogień, jednak odcień jego czerwieni był niesamowity, przywodzący na myśl szkarłat, a w okół niego tańczył czerwony dym i pył. Wyglądało to niesamowicie. Po dwudziestu czterech dniach spotkań z Duchem sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się Aidenowi spod kontroli. Coraz trudniej było mu unikać odpowiedzi na pytania rodziców, a Bruce po prostu nie dawał mu w szkole żyć. Dzień później szedł za Aidenem aż do jego domu, więc Aiden poszedł do Ducha później niż zwykle. Następnego dnia było wyjątkowo spokojnie, szczęśliwie nie natknął się na Bruce'a, a i lekcje były całkiem znośne. Zadowolony, Aiden wrócił do domu, zostawił plecak, a ponieważ jego rodziców nie było w domu, zamknął za sobą drzwi i poszedł do Ducha. Doszedł spokojnie do pola, a potem ruszył w stronę chaty. Jednak gdy tam dotarł, jego oczom ukazał się straszny obraz: zobaczył Ducha w pozycji atakującej, który wyszczerzał kły na rosłego mężczyznę. Ten najwyraźniej usłyszał Aidena, gdy odwrócił w jego kierunku głowę. Aiden zdał sobie z przerażeniem sprawę, że jest to Bruce. Część 3 - To ty?- zapytali w tej samej chwili Aiden i Bruce. Obydwoje byli przerażeni, z tym że z nieco innych powodów. Po chwili zadali kolejne pytania, ale ich treści były różne, a wypowiedziane w tym samym czasie stały się niezrozumiałe. - Łowcy Smoków zaraz tu będą- przerwał zadawanie pytań Bruce.- Złapią twojego smoka, a ciebie oskrarżą o przyjaźń z tymi bestiami i też zamkną. Aiden przez chwile dziwił się, że Bruce, mimo swojej niewielkiej inteligencji domyślił się, że Duch jest jego smokiem. Nie zamierzał jednak wyprowadzać go z błędu, gdyż Duchowi i tak by to nie pomogło. - Nigdy im się nie uda!- krzyknął Aiden.- Duch, uciekaj! Spróbował przepędzić smoka. Przez kilka pierwszych chwil smok się opierał. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to konieczne... ale było już za późno. Te kilka chwil zwłoki dało Łowcom wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zjawić się na miejscu i przygotować się do pojmania smoka. Weszli do środka prze brakujące drzwi naprzeciwko Aidena. Gdy tylko zauważyli smoka, wycelowali w niego broń. Aiden miał nadzieję, że była to broń usypiająca albo ewentualnie ogłuszająca. Bał się o swojego smoka. Każdy Łowca posiadał niebieski mundur osłaniający całe ciało. Ich mundury przypominały bardziej pancerze, a hełmy nadawały jeszcze bardziej wojennego wyglądu. Tak, to była wojna. Wojna między ludźmi i smokami. Wojna, którą smoki przegrywały. Czas zmienić wynik. Aiden postanowił pomóc Duchowi w ucieczce. Wziął do ręki grubą, długą deskę i chciał odwrócić uwagę Łowców... zobaczył jednak imiona namalowane po lewej stronie napierśników Łowców. Thomas, Preston, Sherman, Hank, David i... i Roger. Natychmiast zrozumiał, że to drużyna jego ojca. Łowcy zaczęli strzelać do smoka, który skoczył na ścianę, odbił się od niej nogami i przeskoczył na stare deski pod sufitem. Łowcy wciąż próbowali go trafić, a smok przeskakiwał z deski na deskę. Każda deska, z której zeskoczył, zawalała się. W końcu Duch przeskoczył na ostatnią całą deskę. Gdy Łowcy zaczęli do niego strzelać, Duch po raz pierwszy w tym starciu odpowiedział im swoim niesamowitym ogniem. Wycelował pomiędzy członków drużyny, nie trafiając żadnego, a jednocześnie odwracając ich uwagę. Zanim Łowcy znów otworzyli ogień, Duch rozłożył skrzydła i przebił się przez dach. Aiden wyszedł ze stodoły, żeby zobaczyć, jak dalej potoczy się akcja. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Bruce nadal stoi w miejscu, w którym stał podczas rozmowy z nim i ani myśli się ruszyć. Właściwie, szczerze mówiąc, Aiden cieszyłby się gdyby jakaś zabłąkana kula ogłuszająca trafiła Bruce'a. Znów skupił się na Duchu i Łowcach. Gdy wyszedł ze stodoły, zobaczył cztery opancerzone wozy Łowców. Jeden z nich był pusty, jednak pozostałe trzy wystrzeliwały sieci ze specjalnych działek na dachach, w kierunku lecącemu ku niebu Duchowi. Trzy sieci wystrzeliły jednocześnie. Jego smok robił w powietrzu zwroty unikając każdej z nich. Następne trzy wystrzeliły kilka sekund później. Je Duch również ominął. Aiden odetchnął z ulgą. Jego smok na razie był bezpieczny. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy kolejna sieć trafiła Ducha splątując mu prawe skrzydło i ogon. Smok zaczął spadać. Aiden rozejrzał się. Zrozumiał, że tą sieć wystrzeliła drużyna jego ojca. Duch uderzył w ziemię z ogromną siłą. Uderzenie odebrało mu przytomność i z pewnością mocno uszkodziło całego smoka. Drzwi wszystkich czterech wozów się otworzyły, Łowcy wychodzili z nich z wycelowaną w nieprzytomnego Ducha bronią. Zameldowali ośrodkowi o zakończeniu akcji, a David krzyknął do Thomasa i Shermana: - Zabierzcie tego chłopaka ze stodoły, musimy go przesłuchać! Aiden podbiegł do Ducha i mocno objął smoka. Po chwili jakaś ręka odciągnęła go od smoka. Żołnierz z imieniem Roger na piersi chyba dopiero teraz go zauważył. Zupełnie jakby ojciec podczas akcji widział tylko swoją zwierzynę. Teraz zdjął hełm i chwycił syna za ramiona. - Co to ma znaczyć?!- ryknął Aidenowi w twarz, a kropelki śliny spadły chłopakowi na czoło.- Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o tym smoku? - Daj spokój Roger, może nie wiedział- spróbował uspokoić go David. Thomas i Sherman właśnie prowadzili Bruce'a do wozu. - To on!- krzyknął Bruce, wskazując palcem na Aidena.- To jego smok! Sherman wprowadził chłopaka do furgonetki i coś mu powiedział, po czym sam za nim wszedł. Thomas podszedł do nich. - Wielki to on jest, ale rozumu to ma niewiele- krzyknął do nadchodzącego Preston. - Gdyby nie on, nie złapalibyśmy tego smoka- odpowiedział mu Thomas. David, Thomas, Preston, Sherman, David, a szczególnie ojciec. Oni wszyscy byli kiedyś jego wzorami do naśladowania. A teraz... oni wszyscy stali się dla niego tak samo znienawidzonymi osobami jak Bruce. - Wytłumacz mi to- znów zaczął ojciec, tym razem nieco spokojniej.- Dlaczego nie poinformowałeś żadnego z nas o tym smoku? - Bo smoki nie są groźnymi bestiami!- krzyknął Aiden.- Ten nic mi nie zrobił! Nie zastanowiłeś się nad tym. - Musiałeś mieć dużo szczęścia- powiedział David. Aiden miał ochotę mu przyłożyć. - Dużo szczęścia?! Codziennie przychodziłem tu, przesiadywałem z Duchem całymi godzinami. I co? Nadal żyję? Jestem cały? - Duchem?!- jego ojciec znów podniósł głos.- Czyli nawet dałeś mu imię?! W tym momencie przyleciał helikopter ze zwisającą klatką, zaprojektowaną specjalnie dla smoków. Łowcy załadowali Ducha do klatki, a helikopter odleciał. - Leci do ośrodka?- zapytał Aiden. - Nie powinno cię to interesować- odrzekł ojciec. Aiden miał dosyć rozmowy z ojcem i jego przyjaciółmi. Zerwał się do biegu. Jedynie ojciec spróbował go złapać, jednak po przebiegnięciu kilkunastu metrów odpuścił. - Wracaj!- krzyknął jeszcze do Aidena, ale ten go zignorował. Aiden chciał jakoś uwolnić Ducha. Wiedział jednak, że sam nie zdoła go uwolnić. Potrzebował drużyny. Tylko do kogo mógł się zwrócić. Przypomniał sobie osoby, które znosił w szkole i już wiedział, gdzie iść. Bieg. Domofon. Schody. Drzwi. Najpierw przyszedł do Willa. - Will, słuchaj. Mam ważną sprawę i musisz mi pomóc. - Mam z tobą iść?- spytał Will. - Co? Skąd...- Aiden był wyraźnie zdziwiony. - Mówią w telewizji. Widziałem cię przy tym smoku. Wiem, że nie mógł być groźną bestią. Nawet do nich nie srzelił. Aiden nie mógł uwierzyć, że poszło tak gładko. Swoje niedowierzanie zostawił jednak na później. Znowu bieg, domofon, schody i drzwi. Tym razem jednak z Willem. Alan i Alice. - Cześć, słuchajcie- zaczął. - Kto ty?- zdziwił się Alan. - Aiden. Ze szkoły. - To ty jesteś tym niskim kolesiem? - Nie, to on- powiedział, wskazując na Willa. Po pół godziny rodzeństwo wiedziało już kim są i po co przychodzą. - Czyli mamy się dla ciebie gdzieś włamać?- spytał Alan. - Powiedzmy- odrzekł znudzony Aiden. - Dobra, ale mamy dwa warunki- powiedziała Alice. - Mówcie. - Pierwszy, mają być wybuchy- powiedział jej brat. - I drugi... mają być wybuchy- dokończyła Alice. - Ja powiedziałem wybuchy. - No tak. - Czyli mamy tylko jeden warunek. - Da się zrobić- odrzekł Aiden. Teraz miała nastąpić ta najtrudniejsza część zbierania drużyny. Znów to samo co u Willa i rodzeństwa. - Co tu robisz?- spytała Jade. Liczba pojedyncza? Super, zostali na klatce. - Potrzebuje twojej pomocy. - O co chodzi? - O smoka. Może widziałaś, mówią w telewizji. Jade odchyliła głowę, zaglądając do salonu, gdzie jej rodzice oglądali serwis informacyjny. - Przecież go złapali- powiedziała. - No właśnie. - Chyba nie chcesz go... - Tak... Chce. - Zwariowałeś?! Nie ma mowy! Smoki są niebezpieczne! Aiden opowiedział Jade o wszystkim od wypadku, aż do przybycia Łowców. - No nie wiem- powiedziała niepewnym głosem Jade.- Nikt by na to nie poszedł. Uśmiechnął się, Otworzył drzwi, wciąż patrząc na Jade. - Oni poszli. Plan ustalili w domu Jade. Przygotowanie go zajęło im trochę czasu, ale to miało szansę wypalić. Teraz musieli tylko go powtórzyć. - Jak wiecie w ośrodku smoki przetrzymywane są w celach oddzielonych od korytarzy ognioodpornymi, pancernymi szybami. Aby uwolnić wszystkie na raz, trzeba dostać się do Centrum Kontrolnego i wcisnąć przycisk zwalniający. Największym problemem będzie spora liczba Łowców na służbie. Zakradniemy się do budynku pod osłoną nocy, tak żeby nie zauważyły nas kamery, a potem klasyka... wejdziemy wentylacją, przejdziemy do Centrum Kontrolnego. Wy odwrócicie uwagę strażników, a ja uwolnię smoki. - Myślisz, że to wypali?- spytała Jade. - Mam nadzieję- odpowiedział Aiden z uśmiechem. Gdy zbliżyli się do ośrodka, była prawie północ. Ośrodek zbudowany był z dala od innych budynków, po środku lasu. Był to pięciopiętrowy, bardzo szeroki i bardzo długi budynek o dachu w kształcie prostokąta. Tak jak planowali, przekradli się między drzewami na odległość 10 metrów od ośrodka. Podeszli do ściany jak najszybciej mogli i otworzyli kratkę wentylacyjną, która był niecałe dwa metry nad ziemią. - Pamiętajcie, że naszą jedyną przewagą jest element zaskoczenia. Łowcy nie spodziewają się, że ktoś będzie chciał uwolnić smoki- powiedział Aiden, po czym wszedł do środka. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi przez inną kratkę zobaczył coś, co zmusiło go do zrobienia przystanku. Dwaj Łowcy sprawdzali umiejętności Ducha. - Zapisz- powiedział jeden z Łowców do drugiego.- Ogień z dymem, skrzydła 16 metrów, wysokość ponad 3 metry, długość prawie 10. Waga 880 kilo. - Mam. - Teraz umiejętności. Atak 14, szybkość 26... - Cholera... - Wiem. Pisz dalej. Obrona 18, moc ognia 12, strzałów 12, jadu brak, szczęki 8 i spryt 18. - Ok. Gatunek. - Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego smoka. Nie ma go w naszej bazie. Aiden był bardzo ciekawy, co się stanie później, ale musieli już iść. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej zobaczył coś, co zszokowało go jeszcze bardziej: Bruce stał przed jedną z cel i rozmawiał ze smokiem. Aiden sądził, że to smok z gatunku Koszmar Nocny, albo Koszmar Nocnik, ale nie był najlepszy w określaniu gatunków. - Wy jednak nie jesteście okrutnymi bestiami- mówił Bruce.- Łowcy nas okłamali. - Wszystko, co o nich wiemy, jest kłamstwem- powiedział cicho Aiden. Usłyszała go tylko jego drużyna. Wszyscy byli zszokowani widokiem Bruce'a. Poszli dalej. Czołganie się przez wentylację nie było wcale przyjemne, więc każdy marzył o wydostaniu się na zewnątrz. W końcu dotarli. Aiden widział mały, okrągły stolik z krzesłami dookoła, z których tylko jedno było zajęte, Łowców chodzących po pomieszczeniu i mnóstwo guzików, świateł i monitorów znajdujących się przy bocznej ścianie. Tam był ich cel, jednak stało przy nim czterech Łowców. Będzie trudniej, niż Aidenowi się zdawało. - Gotowi?- zapytał, a po otrzymaniu potwierdzenia pchnął kratkę wentylacyjną i wpadł do Centrum Kontrolnego. Za nim wpadli członkowie jego drużyny. Aiden szybko policzył przeciwników. Było ich łącznie dziesięciu. Dwukrotnie za dużo. Spróbował szarżą rzucić się do przycisku zwalniającego, jednak został złapany przez Łowcę. Jego przyjaciele też szybko zostali pojmani. Wszystko poszło na marne. Przygotowania, zebranie ekipy, włamanie. Wszystko. A najgorsze było to, że Duch i pozostałe smoki ciągle były uwięzione. W pewnym momencie ściana znajdująca się na przeciwko tej z przyciskiem rozpadła się. Do pomieszczenia wpadł płonący smok, ten sam, z którym rozmawiał Bruce. Teraz wydawał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż wcześniej. Po chwili obok smoka pojawił się rosły chłopak. - Smok!- krzyknął.- Zniszcz ich! Łowcy puścili Aidena i jego przyjaciół. Rzucili się na smoka. Mieli przy sobie tylko małe pistolety ogłuszające, więc z pewnością nie mieli szans z tak wielkim smokiem, który ledwo mieścił się w pomieszczeniu. - Włączcie alarm!- krzyknął jeden z Łowców.- Smok na wolności! Aiden podbiegł go zbiorowiska monitorów i przycisków. Poszukał wzrokiem. Zobaczył średnich rozmiarów fioletowy przycisk. Uderzył go z całej siły pięścią, tak że mocno, że prawie się rozpadł. Na monitorach, które pokazywały obrazy z kamer zobaczył smoki opuszczające swoje cele i biegające po korytarzach, szukając wyjścia. W końcu mu się udało. Teraz musi jedynie odnaleźć Ducha i uciec. Jeden z Łowców odwrócił się i widząc obrazy z kamer, krzyknął do Aidena: - Nie! Nie masz pojęcia, co właśnie zrobiłeś! - Dobrze wiem, uwolniłem niewinne smoki- odpowiedział Aiden. Wiedział, że to już prawie koniec. Część 4 Wybiegł z pomieszczenia i próbował trafić do pomieszczenia, w którym widział Ducha. Samo odnalezienie tego miejsca nie należało do najłatwiejszych, a teraz przeszkadzały mu dodatkowo smoki próbujące znaleźć wyjście oraz Łowcy, którzy chcieli je przed tym powstrzymać. Miał jednak sporo szczęścia, bo po chwili znalazł właściwe miejsce. Pchnął drzwi, a jego oczom ukazał się dość niespodziewany obraz. Dwaj Łowcy leżeli przy ścianie nieprzytomni, a pomieszczenie zajmowało się ogniem. Duch stał na środku, próbując się wydostać. Aiden podbiegł do smoka, zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby Duch zdążył go poznać, po czym dosiadł swojego smoka. - Cześć, Duch- powiedział.- Jak tam? Lecimy? Duch wyleciał z pomieszczenia ledwo mieszcząc się w drzwiach (chociaż te i tak były sporych jak na drzwi rozmiarów). Leciał, prawie nie zwalniając. Skręcał raz w lewo, raz w prawo, jakby znał dokładnie drogę. Aiden widział panikujących Łowców, gdzieniegdzie spostrzegał także ogień. Smoki nie dałyby się znowu złapać. Musiały walczyć. - Musimy znaleźć resztę- powiedział do smoka. Duch chyba jednak nie zrozumiał o kim chłopak mówi, więc Aiden sam musiał go pokierować do odpowiedniego miejsca (chociaż nie dałby głowy, czy dobrze lecą). Po chwili znaleźli się w Centrum Kontrolnym. Pomieszczenie płonęło, a w pobliżu nikogo nie było. Po chwili drogę ucieczki odcięło im sześcioro Łowców. Wycelowali broń w Ducha i już mieli strzelać, gdy z korytarza obok buchnął ogień. Strzał ostrzegawczy, zrozumiał Aiden. Łowcy zaczęli wycofywać się w drugą stronę. Po chwili zza rogu wyłonił się smok. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Tym razem był pewien. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że smok posiada swojego jeźdźca! - Jade?- zdziwił się.- Ale jak ty...? - Ma się swoje sposoby- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna. - Musimy się wydostać- powiedział Aiden.- Gdzie reszta? - Poszli... poszukać sobie smoków. - Co?! - Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że musimy się wydostać? - Tak, ale... - Dadzą radę. Na pewno - Dobra. Znowu ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Po chwili naprzeciw nich wyrosły bardzo dużych rozmiarów drzwi. Kilka smoków stało przed nimi i strzelało w nie. - Jest wyjście!- krzyknął Aiden.- Będziemy musieli się przebić! Duch strzelił w drzwi płomieniem trzy razy, po czym ruszył na nie z maksymalną prędkością. Uderzył w nie całym ciałem. Drzwi zostały zniszczone, a siła uderzenia oszołomiła Ducha. Smok upadł na ziemię kilka metrów za drzwiami. Półprzytomny, jednak poza terenem ośrodka. Na zewnątrz również znajdowali się Łowcy. Było ich tam chyba więcej niż wewnątrz. Zwarli szyki w pozycjach obronnych. Wszystkie bronie wycelowane były w ośrodek. Cały budynek był otoczony. Nikt nie oddał jednak żadnego strzału do smoków, które do tej pory się wydostały. Pozwalali im uciec. Tylko dlaczego? I czemu w takim razie byli nastawieni na walkę. Aiden zeskoczył ze smoka i podszedł do Łowców. Gdy tylko go zauważyli, jeden z nich krzyknął: - To jeden z tych dzieciaków! Dookoła dało się słyszeć Łowców wyrażających swoje opinie na temat tego, co Aiden i jego przyjaciele zrobili. Niektórzy patrzyli na niego, jakby chcieli go skrzywdzić. - Chłopakiem zajmiemy się później- usłyszał znajomy głos. Głos Davida. - Nie macie teraz większych zmartwień?- zapytał Hank. Podeszła do niego cała szóstka: David, Hank, Sherman, Thomas, Preston i... i jego ojciec. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- zapytał ojciec. Mówił jednak spokojnym głosem. Jego twarz była słabo widoczna, gdyż słońce ledwo zaczęło się pojawiać na niebie, ale Aiden był pewien, że nie gości na niej wyraz złości. - Bo smoki nie są groźne- odparł Aiden. - Niszczą ośrodek- powiedział ojciec. - Bo je atakujecie!- krzyknął Aiden. - Spokojnie- powiedział David. - Posłuchaj. Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze, ale nie wiesz co zrobiłeś- powiedział ojciec. - Uwolniłem smoki. - Uwolniłeś, ale wraz z nimi uwolniłeś coś jeszcze. - Co?- zapytał Aiden, ale nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, bo po chwili dach ośrodka się zawalił i wyleciał z niego ociężale ogromnych rozmiarów smok. Aiden otworzył szeroko oczy. - Ogniomiot Olbrzymi. To najgroźniejszy smok, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem- powiedział ojciec. Łowcy byli gotowi do ataku. Smok otworzył paszczę, a z niej wyleciał olbrzymi strumień ognia. Bestia powoli kręciła się w powietrzu, paląc drzewa znajdujące się najbliżej ośrodka. - Jak udało się wam go złapać? I... jak go utrzymaliście? - Wykopaliśmy ogromną dziurę. Pokryliśmy ją betonem, ognioodpornymi materiałami i wszystkim, co było w miarę wytrzymałe. Podstępem zwabiliśmy do niej tego smoka i po jakimś czasie udało nam się go ogłuszyć. Później zbudowaliśmy na tej dziurze ośrodek- odpowiedział mu ojciec. - Czyli on cały czas był pod ośrodkiem? - Tak, w ogromnej celi. Gdy uwolniłeś wszystkie smoki, uwolniłeś też jego. - Ja... nie wiedziałem- Aiden czuł się okropnie. Chciał naprawić swój błąd. Musiał to zrobić. - Pomogę wam go pokonać- zdecydował. - Nie dasz rady- powiedział David. - Sam nie, ale z nimi tak- powiedział, wskazując na przyjaciół, którzy chwilę wcześniej wydostali się z budynku. Jade dosiadała swojego Śmiertnika Zębacza. Will znalazł sobie grubego smoka... chyba Gronkla. A Alan i Alice dosiadali dwugłowego Zębiroga, ale Aiden nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie drugiej części nazwy gatunku smoka. Obok nich był... Bruce na swoim Koszmarze Ponocniku. - Zgoda. Tylko... uważaj na siebie- powiedział ojciec, po czym wrócił wraz ze swoją drużyną do reszty Łowców. Aiden podbiegł do Ducha. - Hej, stary. Żyjesz? Wstajemy, mamy coś do zrobienia.- Duch otworzył oczy i poruszył skrzydłem. - Nie, nie możesz poleżeć jeszcze pięciu minut. Nie mamy czasu. Zobacz.- Wskazał na siejącą spustoszenie bestię. Duch podniósł się, a Aiden wskoczył na jego grzbiet. Dobra, drużyna- powiedział do przyjaciół.- Ruszamy. Ruszyli w kierunku bestii. Ich smoki strzelały w nią i robiły uniki, wykorzystując małą zwinność przeciwnika. Ich pociski nie robiły mu jednak większej krzywdy. Pociski Łowców także nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia. Do zwycięstwa potrzebna im była lepsza strategia. Aiden przez chwilę się zastanowił, jak mogą pokonać tego olbrzyma. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o pewnej ciekawej cesze Zębirogów, jak teraz był pewien, Zamkogłowych. - Alan, Alice!- krzyknął.- Spróbujcie zagazować temu gigantowi głowę! - Dobra! Spróbujemy!- odpowiedzieli obydwoje. Gdy bestia znów otworzyła paszczę i przygotowała się do wystrzelenia ognia, Zębiróg Zamkgłowy przeleciał jej nad językiem, rozpylając za sobą chmurę gazu. - Duch, strzelaj!- krzyknął Aiden. Duch wykonał polecenie, a jego pocisk trafił smoka sekundę przed tym, jak ten zamierzał zacząć ziać. Gaz zapłonął, a wnętrze paszczy Ogniomiota wypełniło się ogniem, jakby eksplodowało. Ogromna bestia upadła na ruiny ośrodka. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że martwa. Nastąpiła chwila spokoju. Nagle ciało olbrzyma zaczęło się ruszać. Smok ponownie wstał, a z jego paszczy wyleciało mnóstwo ognia wycelowanego w niebo. - Duch, ściągamy go na siebie- powiedział Aiden do swojego smoka. Duch ponownie strzelił w bestię. Smok przypomniał sobie, kto zadał mu przed chwilą potężny cios, więc wbił się w powietrze i ruszył w kierunku Aidena i Ducha. - W górę!- krzyknął Aiden. Duch wzbił się w powietrze. Byli coraz wyżej, a bestia leciała w niewielkiej odległości za nimi, co chwila strzelając w nich strumieniem ognia. Gdy dotknęli najniższej chmury, Aiden krzyknął: - W dół! Duch zawrócił i najszybciej jak mógł ruszył w kierunku ziemi. Olbrzymi gad wykonał to samo, lecz zajęło mu to więcej czasu. Lot w dół, dzięki masie bestii, był szybszy niż w górę, więc Duch musiał się bardziej postarać, żeby uciec przed gigantem. Lecieli wprost na ruiny ośrodka. Bestia zaatakowało ponownie ogniem, a Duch znów zrobił unik. Ogień dosięgnął gruzów poniżej, a te fragmenty, który mogły się zapalić, pokryły się ogniem. Dziesięć metrów nad ziemią Duch skręcił, unikając zderzenia z ziemią. Ogniomiot przez swoją masę i nabraną prędkość nie mógł tego zrobić, więc uderzył głową w płonące ruiny z ogromną siłą. Duch działał bez poleceń Aidena. Oddalił się od bestii, zrobił w powietrzu kółko i ruszył na giganta z maksymalną prędkością. Gdy znajdował się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od przeciwnika, strzelił najsilniejszym pociskiem, jaki Aiden u niego widział, po czym, żeby uniknąć zderzenie w ogromnym cielskiem, zmienił kierunek lotu. Po otrzymaniu ciosu bestia ryknęła i upadła na ziemię- martwa. Gdy wylądowali na ziemi, wszyscy krzyczeli ze szczęścia, lub okazywali ogromną radość w inny sposób. Podbiegli do niego jego przyjaciele. Zaczęli go ściskać, gratulować i wykonywać chaotyczne gesty, którymi próbowali opisać całą sytuację z ich perspektywy. Spojrzał na Łowców. Poszukał chwilę wzrokiem i zobaczył drużynę ojca. Tata uśmiechał się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Aiden odwzajemnił uśmiech. Tydzień po bitwie Aiden i jego przyjaciele wyleczyli większość ran oraz odpoczęli fizycznie i jako tako psychicznie. Tego dnia ich bitwa miała się skończyć, jednak wciąż mogli przegrać. Cała szóstka czekała wraz ze smokami i mamą Aidena przed jego domem. Wszyscy byli zdenerwowani. Gdy zjawił się ojciec, Aidenowi serce stanęło w gardle. - I co?- zapytał na powitanie. - Zarząd jest wściekły za waszą akcję i za zniszczenie ośrodka- powiedział ojciec. - Oszczędziliśmy im wyburzania- powiedział zdeterminowany Aiden.- Ale co ze smokami? - Wielu Łowców opowiedziało się za tobą. Opowiedzieli o wszystkim. - Wszystkim? - No, może nagięli trochę prawdę. W każdym razie Zarząd postanowił dać wam szansę. Wszyscy krzyknęli z radości. - Jednak nie jest to na stałe. To test. Jeśli smoki nie wyrządzą żadnych szkód i wszytko będzie dobrze, pozwolą wam je zatrzymać i... wypuszczą wszystkie smoki na całym świecie. Jeśli jednak coś pójdzie nie tak... - Spokojnie- przerwał ojcu Aiden.- Będzie dobrze. Dopilnujemy tego. Dosiadł Ducha i powiedział do przyjaciół: - To co, lecimy? Polecieli. Smoki? W XXI wieku ludzie mają na ich temat różne zdanie. Niektórzy wiedzą, że są to dobre i wierne stworzenia. Dzięki Duchowi ja też to zrozumiałem. Jest jednak wielu takich, którzy uważają, że smoki są groźnymi bestiami, bezlitosnymi zabójcami. Sądząc tak, popełniają błąd, a ja zamierzam ich z tego błędu w''y''prowadzić. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania